


I Would Have Liked The Set

by teaberryblue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black gets sorted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have Liked The Set

Narcissa had never been so pleased to see her little cousin before in her life. Sirius’ approach gave her the perfect excuse to start ignoring that Lestrange boy, who seemed to think that since Bellatrix was so enchanted with his brother, he had some special privilege with Narcissa. She knew he was from a good family, of course, but something about his manner just made her want to cringe.

Which was why Sirius’ prod in her shoulder was an extremely welcome prod, even if it made her jump.

“Cissy! Does the Hat ever sort people places as jokes?”

“What?” she asked. “Why in Merlin’s name would it do a thing like that?”

“That boy, there--” he pointed to a bespectacled, tousled-looking First Year-- “he says sometimes, if the Hat really doesn’t like you, it puts you in the worst house possible.”

“That’s nonsense,” Narcissa said. She raised her head, and lowered her eyes at the little boy sitting among the other First Years. Hopefully he would get the picture. “You’re going to be in Slytherin with the rest of us.”

“What if it hates me?” asked Sirius. “It’ll put me in Ravenclaw. I’ll have to spend all my time reading.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Narcissa had said to him, snorting lightly through her nose. Only Narcissa could make a snort seem ladylike. “You step up; they put the hat on your head. You’re a Slytherin. There hasn’t been a Black sorted into another house for four hundred years. Even Great-Great Uncle Phineas was sorted properly, and you know what happened to him.”

“Oh, yes; how could I forget Uncle Soot-Stain?” asked Sirius. “Mother likes to point him out every time Regulus complains about anything being unfair.”

Narcissa laughed. “Well, then, if anything, it’s Reg who should be worried about being sorted Hufflepuff,” she teased.

“Ha, ha, ha,” answered Sirius. “Mother would kill him. And put his head on the wall with the house elves.”

Secretly, his stomach was doing somersaults. “I should go,” he said, nodding to the rest of the First Years, sitting around their table in the Great Hall, expectant and eager expressions on their faces. “Black is at the beginning of the alphabet.”

She blew him a kiss. “For luck,” she said, tossing her gleaming hair.

He made a face. “No kissing,” he begged, grimacing. That same boy, James, who had been warning him about the Hat was now pointing and giggling.

“Ah!” said a rather paunchy, jowly, kindly-looking professor, as he made his way over to the two children. “Is this the little cousin you mentioned, Cissy?” The man’s eyes were alight, eager. “Young man! I have been so looking forward to having you in my house!”


End file.
